legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-124.170.103.71-20121116173350
IOS: Dunnad I see everybody post cards for sale for the standard going rate and wonder how many people are actually interested. I am not interested in dealing with a million offers from every idiot so what I've done is listed my cards in excel and then looked through the last half dozen pages of posts and worked out the average, or loweset even, selling price and then am beating them all. There are just a few exceptions which either aren't commonly listed or are imperfect ex's. To make it clear right now these are pp prices. I'm using a .25 value system just to be different (well, really just to allow me to just offer the lowest prices on everything), and these are my lowest possible offers for the cards. Obviously with this scale I would prefer multiple cards in a trade and will give a small extra discount on any trades for 3 cards or more. If you want 2 cards and they add up to whatever and .50 I will take an ed to round it up to the nearest 1. Pretty much all cards are fresh. There are I think two that are RM in the bunch, excluding the obvious. Fire Hero x 4 - 2.75 each or two for 5 (no greater deal for all 4 because you're obviously trying to just make a profit and I really just want to help people that want the cards first and foremost) Stealth panther - 3.5 Flare wyvern x 2 - 7 each or both for 13 Anne, Devil hunter x 2 - 2.75 each or both for 5 Barbiel, Demon Exorcist x 2 - 3 each or 2 for 5 Imperfect maxed Ex Apoth (doing about 6950 a/d) - Lets say 13 although I will take offers on this one. (one of my first Ex's when i didn't know about the whole enhancing to max before evolving - I'll just take a fresh Apoth for it if anyone is intersted as I did pull another Apoth the other day) Water Atum - 18 ( I think this is cheap compared to the usual going rate. Didn't find much to compare it to recently.) I'll take offers on this one, but don't be stupid Undine x 2 - 7.75 each or 2 for 14 Whispering Celestial x 2 - 2.25 each or 2 for 4 Star Reader x2 - 1.75 or 2 for 3 Silent Mermaid x 4 - 2.25 or 2 for 4 PM Celestial - 5 Forest UR PM Nosteratu - 22 UR Adv of horizons - 22 or two for 40 UR Lady paradoxia - 10 Alluta - 7.5 Lushgrowth - 7 Blood Drinker x 3 - 3.5 or 2 for 6 (2 of these are in gifts so cheer me if interested) S Nidhogg - 1.5 Holy Wyvern - 1.5 Ominous Reaper 1.75 Ammit x 4 - 2.25 or 2 for 4 (I really should pay people to take these things away from me because i've drawn so damn many and used them for enhancing over the last few months) Ignore that last part by the way. ;) Please send me trades directly, and even if your're not interested in a trade but just like this more honest less robotic kind of trading post, give me a reply to let me know you've seen it. Cheers Dunnas (PS. My ID isactually Dunnad, I just apparently made a typo when setting up my account becuase I must be completely stupid, because my nickname has been Dunnas for 15 years. )